


Here and There. Part 2.

by refan



Series: Here and There [2]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, mentions of suicide but it doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refan/pseuds/refan
Summary: After parting ways with his human companion, Chansung, cupid Minjun finds being alone too hard. Everything changes when he meets Junho, a mere human being struggling with his own life.





	Here and There. Part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is the second part of Here and There universe, so you must read Part 1 to understand some things in this oneshot.  
> DISCLAIMER! Some things might not make sense if you dig too deep (religion and so on), but it had to be done for the sake of the plot.  
> Huge thanks to @elise0917 for editing this mess!

[](https://imgur.com/EM6bxtf)

 

Minjun knew it was cold, but he couldn't sense the temperature: it always felt comfortable to him. He was eyeing people wearing thick jackets and fluffy scarves, vapour swirling around their mouths. It was kind of funny to him that being a deity meant you looked like a human, but didn't quite function biologically like them. What kind of deity would be susceptible to cold? The thought alone was ridiculous. All he had to do was perform well at his job, getting energy from humans to prolong his own existence without pain. He was immortal, but it didn't come for free; neglecting his duties would result in tiresome aches all over his body and it wasn't pleasant to say the least.

Being a cupid wasn't all fun and games; he felt like he was a part of a greater mystery that didn’t provide many answers, despite being a deity himself. He didn't know much about how he was created because one day he just woke up knowing he had to make people fall in love for him to survive. Fucking burdensome, if you ask him. 

For other deities, it was the same. No one knew why or how, but all of them had a hunch it was all a part of God's plan with the enigmatic entity pulling the strings from behind the curtains of utmost secrecy. Minjun himself had a theory that deities used to be human and at some point, for some reason, they were turned into whatever God wanted them to be. Why else would humans and deities look so alike, but his kind was given no memory of their childhood? Nevertheless, it was just a theory, and no one knew for sure.

He stops on a busy sidewalk just to look at his own reflection in the clothing shop window. Decorative Christmas lights blink at him in a slow sequence, while the cupid snaps his fingers to magically change into the outfit he eyed on one of the mannequins earlier. With a sudden influx of Christmas decorations, Minjun knows it's December: a season when the locals seem more hopeful. They long for warmth during the holiday season, so the cupid has plenty of work to do during the merry period. 

Minjun sighs, fixing his messy hair while people pass right through him like a ghost. Living on a deity dimension sure had its cons, but undeniably, it had its pros too. Deities and other supernatural creatures were invisible to humans and contrary to the belief that it'd be an awesome power to acquire, oftentimes it can get really lonely when you have no _off_ button for it. 

There was one exception though: one special human whom Minjun missed a lot. How long has it been since he had last talked to Chansung?

"Two years, ten months and six days..." The cupid mumbles, the irritating feeling of loneliness washing over him. Jealousy is right there too, mixed with an equal amount of guilt for allowing that vain feeling to spread within him.

Minjun used to check in on Chansung and Wooyoung, but not that often because he'd just turn miserable, knowing he could never have what they had. Minjun was destined to inspire love in others, but not to experience it himself. There was nothing he could do to alter his life to make it different, and knowing that, Minjun eventually stopped checking on Chansung altogether because it was just too much to handle on his own. God was cruel to give its servants human emotions. 

An annoying question has been lingering in his mind for the longest time and he still had no answer to it: how the hell did Death turn into a human and also not kill the human who touched him? Now, that's a mystery of centuries. Minjun looks up at the sky, furrowing his thick brows.

"You're a pretty complicated altruist with sadistic tendencies, aren't you? You give, and vice versa, you take..." He smirks and returns his gaze to the busy street, preferring to make someone fall in love rather than drown himself in intrusive philosophical thoughts. Chansung would love that, though.

He strolls, scanning many different faces until he notices a girl with a short black bob, leaning on a green iron fence surrounding the central park. Minjun moves around beside her, focusing his eyes towards the direction she's looking at.

"Really, him?" Minjun scoffs, glancing at her and glancing back at the guy working at the popcorn stand near the park entrance. The guy looks shy, though his purple hair seems like a statement intended to prove he's quite brave and doesn't care what others think. Maybe that's what attracts her to him? She's in love, but doesn’t dare to take the first step.

Minjun looks at the guy again and notices his empty heart. Bingo. This will be great.

"Well, it looks like I'm about to bring a Christmas miracle to you, young lady. You have three weeks till Christmas, plenty of time to get him a gift." He winks at her, despite that she can't see it.

Minjun positions his hands as if holding a bow and a second later, a golden glow comes through his fingers, forming a magnificent bow. Almost instantly, an arrow follows and Minjun directs the sharp tip at the unsuspecting popcorn guy.

"Zap," he says calmly, releasing the golden arrow that pierces the guy’s chest and dissolves in it. "Now, look at her," he commands. The guy turns his head and sees the girl, their eyes meeting finally. Minjun notices how the guy's empty heart fills with emotion as he smiles at her.

Minjun exhales, a rush of heat surging through his own body that takes a couple of moments to settle down.

"That's some good energy. Thanks, kiddos." He smiles and turns on his heel, not caring about the pair anymore.

+

Later that evening he finds himself on a less busy sidewalk, still enjoying the energy from before. It starts snowing slowly, so the cupid halts to marvel at the dancing snowflakes. He's almost in a meditative state when he hears a commotion coming from an alley on his right. Humans and their fights – at least some form of entertainment that Minjun quite enjoys spectating. Slightly voyeuristic, but nothing too shameful such as being in someone’s bedroom. He walks towards the sound.

"You little piece of shit." A rather large man forcefully pushes a young guy against the wall, the latter yelping in pain and sliding down on the icy pavement. "You're worthless." The angry man tosses a dark burgundy coat at the guy, who's not as bulky as him but his posture seems strong enough to defend himself. Minjun then notices how shaken the guy is, grasping at the material of the coat that was thrown at him. He stands up slowly, but his eyes look lifeless as though he's had too much shit in his life and just wants to cancel everything that might be on his plate.

"I only thought..." His gentle low voice makes Minjun do a double take at him. The cupid expected a harsher response, disregarding the guy’s nervous body language.

"You only thought?" The man pushes at his chest and once again makes the guy hit the wall behind him. "It's my restaurant! How I handle my business is not _your_ goddamn business, you prick. You're just a goddamn waiter, a worthless piece of shit who should suck my cock to get on my good side! But no, Mr. Self-righteous decides it's only fair to reveal the products aren't fresh and sabotage my business?! Do me a favour and kill yourself. You're fired." The owner of the restaurant spits at him and turns around, closing the door with a loud bang behind him.

Minjun is stunned at the man’s outburst; this is not how he thought things would turn out. The guy looks completely broken as he just stands there with the coat in his hands, contemplating hell knows what. Minjun walks closer to him and looks at the guy's chest: he can't see his heart.

"You don't love yourself..." The cupid whispers apologetically.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't use his arrows on this guy. When humans don't love themselves, a cupid cannot shoot arrows at them. To love someone or to be loved by someone, you must love yourself first.

He gulps, realising he cannot interfere with this guy's life, and yet he follows him when he slips the coat on and leaves the alley. Minjun _needs_ to see what kind of life this person has.

+

The flat isn't big; just a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. Small like the guy’s self-worth, apparently. The human kicks his shoes off and flicks on the light switch, stomping straight to the bedroom. The walls are decorated with a couple of random paintings, nothing out of the ordinary. Minjun notices a few books about animals, guessing the reason behind the guy’s sensitivity: an animal lover. 

Then, he sees a few bills scattered across the table and finally learns his name.

_Lee Junho._

Junho is looking at something on the wall. Minjun joins him as the human touches a photo frame. There's a photograph of him, smiling widely, and an old man hugging his shoulders. What a joyful contrast to the current situation. Junho touches the face of the old man and his fingers linger there.

"Grandpa, I can't do this anymore," his voice cracks, tears stuck in his throat. "Ever since you passed away, I just can't do this. I'm so lonely it rips me apart." He chokes and Minjun gulps as Junho's words hit him right where it hurts the most. Loneliness. "I'm good for nothing, the owner was right. I should just kill myself. No one will miss me anyway. Twenty-two years on this Earth and I haven't made a single long-term friend... Or a lover..." His chuckle is desperate as he sits back on the bed with Minjun's heavy eyes following his frustrated face. "God, I'm so pathetic." Junho buries his face in his large hands.

"You're not," Minjun says, wishing the guy could hear him just this one time, but his words are trapped within the deity dimension.

"I never knew my parents... Only from your stories, Grandpa. This little flat," Junho's eyes wander around the room, "is the only thing that I have, thanks to you." He doesn't wipe away the tears, rolling down his reddish cheeks. "Doing odd jobs isn't working for me anymore. I don't have a proper education. I'm not fit for this society. I'm not fit for anything." Minjun is almost in a trance, guilt seeping through him because he's spying on such an intimate moment full of self-deprecation and sorrow. He feels like he shouldn't be here, but he also doesn't want to leave. Not until he makes sure the guy won't do anything to himself. For some strange reason, it matters to Minjun more than it should.

Junho stands up and walks to the kitchen, puzzling Minjun on what's going to happen next. Fear consumes him when a sharp knife appears in Junho's hands; he looks pretty determined about his next actions as he walks to the bathroom and draws a bath.

"Fuck," Minjun says, starting to panic. He wants to stop Junho, but how? What could he possibly do to make him stop? He cannot just kick the knife out of his hand because he cannot touch humans. The only thing he can do is interact with an inanimate object and even that would take way too much energy. "God, why did you have to make everything so fucking complicated?" Minjun fumes, looking at Junho, who descends into the bath fully clothed. "Not on my watch," Minjun grumbles.

The cupid looks at the steamy mirror and moves to it, raising his finger to the sleek surface. His hand is shaking while he makes an effort to wipe his fingers on the steamy mirror, focused on writing a single word. He huffs, his arm dropping to the side.

_STOP_

Damn, writing a note to Chansung was somewhat easier. Ever since then he’s felt like his ability to interact with inanimate objects has immensely decreased. Minjun looks at the word on the mirror and then glances back at Junho, but the guy doesn't see it, too preoccupied with the knife in his hands, inching it closer to his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Junho says quietly. Minjun almost explodes when his fist hits the mirror. Junho's head shoots up, completely startled. Minjun falls on his knees, huffing but relieved that Junho is looking at the cracked mirror with _STOP_ written on it.  
Junho looks like pale as a ghost, his skin almost transparent despite the steam and heat in the bathroom. His frightened eyes glued to the mirror, disbelief all over his face as a couple of shards fall into the sink below it.

"Grandpa?" he says. Minjun chuckles almost hysterically while he stands, propping himself up on the damp wall.

"Please don't call me that."

Junho brings his knees closer to his chest and drops the knife, seemingly out of his suicidal frenzy. His shoulders tremble and Minjun sits on the edge of the bathtub, looking at him with a soft frown. Junho’s sobs give Minjun hope that not everything is lost with this guy. Even if it means he'll be thought of as a ghost of Junho's late grandfather.

"You better be alive when I come back. We need to make you love yourself so I can find you a lover." Minjun smiles worriedly and gives one last glance towards the sobbing mess in the bathtub. This is going to be hard work.

+

"You look excited." A low voice sneaks up from behind, ruining Minjun's peaceful sunrise watch at the top of a skyscraper.

"I'm working on a project," Minjun declares, as his right foot grazes the railing. When the tall man takes an empty space on his left, Minjun scoffs at the lewd expression before him. "It's too early for your antics. Keep it together, Taecyeon."

"It's never too early for my antics. Also, I had a really good night," he chuckles, his thoughts clearly wrapped in fresh and undoubtedly lewd memories. Minjun glances at him in disgust.

"I don't know why I'm hanging out with you, really. An incubus is never good news," Minjun sighs, turning around and leaning his back on the railing. "Annoying sex fiend." Taecyeon seems amused by the nickname, and worse than that, actually proud.

"Aw, a jealous cupid. How cute." His smirk makes Minjun groan in irritation. He's really not in the mood for this. "You know, I can always make you feel good, and you don't even have to be asleep, unlike humans." Minjun's eyes travel across his naked torso up to the incubus's face as Taecyeon leans in, trapping Minjun against the railing.

"Find yourself a willing simpleton. Aren't you satisfied with occupying people's dreams and screwing with them there? Or did you become lousy and lose your charm?" Minjun deflects the sultry look, not budging an inch. Taecyeon loves teasing and Minjun loves disappointing him.

"Do you often touch yourself, spying on humans while they have sex?" Taecyeon pushes further, his sinister nature taking over. Minjun sighs, exhausted.

"I'm a cupid, not a sex demon. I don't feel lust."

"Right, you're as pure as a cloud." Taecyeon smirks and pulls away. "Except for when you give in."

"That never happens." 

"I must applaud your self-control, then. Must be quite boring to lead a life without passion." Taecyeon's grin is borderline offensive and Minjun does his best to keep his poker face on. He won't give Taecyeon the pleasure of making him crumble before the demon's eyes. "Or do you believe that by staying pure, God will reward you somehow?" Taecyeon chuckles and leans back, putting his hands in his pockets, black pants tightening around his muscular thighs. Minjun tilts his head slightly.

"I just do my job. Just like you."

"Well, cupid, I'm sure one day that pristine self-control will crumble, and when it happens, I'll be the first one to congratulate you. After all, we're all creatures with feelings, like it or not." Taecyeon turns around, Minjun's eyes resting on ancient tattoos on his back.

"You love being an incubus, don't you?" Minjun asks, despite knowing the answer.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Oh, and," he glances back at the cupid, mischievous expression, "good luck with your project."

+

Junho is still asleep when Minjun enters his bedroom, sighing in relief. The guy must have been very tired after the emotionally draining experience he had last night. In daylight, the place looks rather bright, giving off a clean feel to it. There's an idea on Minjun's mind and he looks at a piece of paper and a pen on the table. Perhaps it will be easier today, smashing a mirror sure was difficult.

"Hmm, what should I write? Maybe I should introduce myself? Nah, it's not about me, better pose as the late grandpa. Maybe it will be less scary and creepy, huh?" Junho tosses a little, making the cupid divert his attention to him. December sun looks warm on his skin, but not enough to make the goose skin go away as Junho rolls around in his sleep with a blanket wrapped around his hips, threatening to slide even lower. Minjun clears his throat and leans down to write something on a small piece of paper.

_You're loved.  
M._

Is all he can manage to write without using too much of his energy. He couldn't refrain from adding the first letter of his name, selfishly deciding that, in the end, he doesn't want to be thought of the ghost of Junho’s grandfather. "It makes me look like a total creep, doesn't it?" He stares at the note. "At least he won't call me grandpa. I can just be a friendly ghost." He takes the note that weighs as much as a massive boulder in his hands and manages to bring it to the bed and place it on the pillow, right beside Junho's face.  
"Just make it through the day; we can start working with that." He squats and smiles gently, satisfied with his plan. Barely awake, Junho starts sniffing something and his eyes flutter open, looking a bit confused. He sits up in his bed and rubs the remaining sleep out of his eyes, still sniffing the air.

"Strawberries?" Junho says, looking even more puzzled. Minjun cocks his eyebrow. It's not like he uses any scents. Minjun brings his own wrist to his nose and sniffs it.

"Why the hell do I smell like strawberries?" He stands up and a certain incubus comes to his mind. "Of course." He shakes his head. Incubuses can emit a smell to lure their victims and he must have used that on Minjun, leaving traces on his skin and clothing, because, well, Minjun likes the smell of strawberries. "Very funny, you dickhead."

"What..." His attention is back to Junho, who holds the note in his hand. There's a surge of imaginary tiny ants in the cupid's chest when Junho looks around the room, alarmed. Why wouldn't he be when there's a note on his goddamn pillow? Junho jumps out of his bed, only in his underwear, and runs to the front door to check the lock. "I don't understand, it's locked." He inspects the lock carefully and swallows hard, trying to comprehend what the fuck is happening here. Then, he looks back at the note.

"M. Mom?" Minjun snorts at another wrong guess.

"That's even worse. Please."

"No, it has a dot after M. That must be the first letter of a name..." Junho runs a hand through his dishevelled dark hair. "I must be going crazy. This is too weird." He looks around the room while Minjun stands idly across it, feeling kind of awkward. Of course it's weird. 

"Why do I even care about this?" Minjun sighs, feeling of hopelessness consuming him. "I should stop and leave him be." He’s about to teleport himself somewhere else when the human voice stops him.

"’You're loved,’" Junho speaks out quietly, staring at the note, and the little smile that decorates his face makes Minjun feel _things_. "Thank you, whoever you are," he says and grabs his wallet, putting the note in it. "I might be going crazy, but at least it's making me feel nice."

Minjun would love to stare at him more, but his energy levels are too low for comfort, so he retreats into the city to replenish it. 

This feels nice, indeed.

+

The holidays are over and it's only the beginning of the new year, but Minjun feels so drained. He'd manage one note per day, hoping it'd be enough to lift the human's spirit. And it was all worth it, because compared with the day he first saw Junho, he looked so much better. The notes would contain encouraging words, something to bring a smile to Junho's face to help him keep on going along the road to discovery of his self-worth. Minjun feels satisfied, as selfish as it is, because he's the reason this human being is able to smile again and look forward to something every day. The cupid has a feeling that Junho's heart will become visible soon because he found a job as a zookeeper, and animals have a lot of healing power. His plan was coming along just perfectly.

Minjun is sitting on the edge of Junho's bed, the latter’s eyes glued to his laptop, but his gaze indicates his mind is somewhere else; he seems restless. Junho jumps to his feet and paces around the bed, now making Minjun worry. He stops.

"Okay. Okay... We've established you're some kind of a friendly spirit. You cannot communicate as much as I'd like you to though." Minjun feels a blow in his chest. Yeah, that's a pity. "So, if you're a spirit, that means you'd communicate through a... a medium, yeah?" Minjun quirks his eyebrow. He's never thought about that. There are way too many charlatans and he's not really sure if they could find one that would be able to relay his words. But the idea excites him, and he secretly hopes Junho hangs onto it. It’s worth a shot. "So, I need to find a medium." Junho beams and hops back onto the bed with Minjun lurking over his shoulder, watching him google mediums and psychics.

"This one looks alright," Junho mumbles after a good while and writes down the address, looking way too eager for something that might not work out. "Let's talk, M." He grins and grabs his coat.

+

Minjun is sceptical when they enter a gaudy looking fortune-telling salon and loses hope immediately because a self-respecting psychic wouldn't stoop so low as to have atrocious neon signboards. This won't work. Still, he follows Junho because he cares.

There's a long-haired woman sitting behind the round table wearing a token black dress with a rose quartz necklace swaying around her thin neck. The room is decorated with colourful crystals, voodoo dolls and other silly, supposedly magical crap. Minjun wheezes. This is just ridiculous.

"Um, hi..." Junho looks uncomfortable as she shows him to sit down across from her, an iridescent crystal orb in the middle of the table. The thing is impressive, Minjun has to admit it. Nevertheless, he can't sense anything special about the orb. It’s just a flashy decoration to make the psychic look more reliable.

"What's your name, boy?" She says, even though she's barely older than Junho.

"Junho." He fidgets with his fingers under the table.

"And what brings you here?" Her eyes have something mysterious about them, but that probably goes along with the job, Minjun assumes, standing by the edge of the table between them.

"I think there's a spirit following me. Can you talk to it?" Junho bites on his lower lip, clearly hopeful. Minjun feels sorry for the guy.

 _Rookie mistake, Junho, you never tell them what you really want; they feed off it_ , Minjun thinks.

"Ah... Yes... I can sense someone in here." Minjun almost snorts, but Junho looks so invested in this it's kind of sad and yet, endearing.

"What's his name?" Junho's on the edge of his seat. She frowns, probably trying to think of a commonly used name.

"Ah... Wait... He's resisting." Now she plays as if she's connecting to the spirit Wi-Fi, her eyes rolling back. Minjun can't help but laugh at her.

"Lady, you're a damn good actress, but you're fooling no one," the cupid says.

"He's quite cocky." She smiles with her eyes closed and Minjun tilts his head, leaning down over the table.

"And you're a charlatan," Minjun says, making her smile wider.

"Really?" she says, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. This little witch is seriously channelling something. Minjun gulps. This woman is not a fraud.

"What is he saying?" Junho looks like he's about to fall off the chair, eager to hear more.

"He isn't very talkative. Quite stubborn, even."

"How are you doing this?" Minjun asks, and her lips tremble as she frowns. 

"You better talk fast, spirit, because I can't hold the link for much longer. Say your name."

"Minjun," he replies quickly, starting to panic, but also feeling shitty for being wrong about her.

"Minjun," she repeats and Junho gasps.

"M stands for Minjun..." he concludes. "Who is he? A ghost? What does he want?"

If Minjun could sweat he's sure he would be sweating like a mule ploughing through a dirt row on a scorching hot summer day. The unpleasant feeling in his stomach presents itself as anxiety and Minjun doesn’t really like it. However, he has to hurry because it seems like the medium has a limit as her hands start trembling.

"I'm a cupid. I'm here to make you love yourself because you deserve it," the cupid says, arms snaking around his waist protectively. He cannot deny he's afraid of Junho's reaction, but there's no going back when you have a human telephone who's about to cut out. He _had_ to go straight to the point.

"He says he's a cupid." Her smile is gentle as she speaks, seemingly sensing Minjun’s raw emotion. "He says he's here to make you love yourself, because you deserve it." Minjun looks at Junho, his expression indescribable. If only he could read minds, it'd be so much easier. But the cupid has his own limits, too. He cannot play with the human mind since his mission is only to make people fall in love.

"Write down this address and tell him he can go there to learn more about me. If he wants to, that is. He should ask for Chansung." Minjun speaks with a solemn voice and she scribbles the address quickly with her eyes closed, clearly struggling. When she's done, she gasps and opens her eyes. Junho's expression still hasn't changed and it bothers Minjun, afraid of what might be going through the human's mind.

"You should go there and ask for Chansung, if you want to know more about Minjun." She gives the note to Junho, whose shoulders look way too heavy. Minjun thought this session would bring more clarity, but it looks like it brought more confusion and it's unsettling. As Junho hands her the money, she shakes her head. "Keep it. You need it more." Junho nods with an uncomfortable smile and leaves.

Minjun doesn't follow Junho, allowing him some privacy. He stares through the neon-lit window and feels the psychic shuffle behind him.

"Give him time. It's a lot to process," she says and turns off the neon lights.

+

He fiddles with the note in his fingers, staring at a massive apartment complex. Junho doesn't know who Chansung is and how he knows about Minjun or what he knows about him. The thing is, Junho is too curious to pass up this opportunity to learn more about the spirit that stopped him from doing the worst. He's not a spirit really and it's not easy to come to terms with that. 

When he went to the medium, Junho wasn't expecting much, or at least something less shocking. A cupid is a deity and for some strange reason, he chose to help Junho. His heart swells at the thought. All of this feels like a dream that caught him off guard.

Junho feels like he’s alone this time, but Minjun might be watching from afar; there’s no way to know for sure. He shakes his head and makes his way to the elevator. He’s so nervous he feels cold sweat forming on his temples; even coming out to his grandpa was easier. This is so fucking unnerving. Junho wishes it'd be easier to communicate with Minjun so he wouldn't have to go through this, knocking on a stranger's door, asking weird things.

He presses the bell button, secretly hoping no one would answer the door since he doesn't know what to expect. To his dismay, it opens and there's a guy about his own size, messy dark chestnut hair. "Hi, sorry to barge in so late, does Chansung live here?" The guy gives him a suspicious once over.

"Hold on." He closes the door and Junho's throat feels so damn dry.

The door opens again and this time it's a much taller male, black hair, big Bambi-like eyes, almost doesn't look Korean. He gives off a friendly vibe and Junho feels a little more comfortable around him. "How can I help you?"

"Um... It's really weird and I don't know how to explain this, but do you know Minjun?" Chansung raises his eyebrow, a calculating expression on his face. "A cupid." Junho adds, and when Chansung continues being silent, Junho feels the heat rush to his ears. "I'm sorry. Never mind." He turns around, but Chansung catches his arm.

"Wait. I do know him." Junho shifts and looks at him expectantly. "You should come inside." Chansung opens the door wider.

"Thank you," Junho says, going past him into the warm flat. It has a bohemian vibe with a rather interesting interior compared with the simple one in his own tiny apartment. There are various photographs on the walls and he notices a shelf with photography equipment.

“Are you a photographer?” is the only logic question that comes to Junho’s mind.

“Yeah.” Chansung leads him to the living room and whispers something into the other guy's ear as Junho settles down on the beige leather sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Chansung inquires and Junho feels so thankful because he's about to choke from embarrassment.

"Water, please."

When Chansung comes back with a glass of water, Junho takes a few gulps, coating his throat with the liquid, hydrating the desert inside. Chansung sits on an armchair across from the sofa, while the other guy sits near Junho.

"I'm Wooyoung." Junho shakes his hand, remembering they don’t know his name yet.

"Ah, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Junho." He sets down the glass on the table, smiling sheepishly.

"So, how do you know Minjun? I was shocked to hear his name." Chansung leans back, arms crossed loosely on his chest. "Especially the fact that you know _what_ he is." So, this is true then. Minjun really is a cupid. Junho licks his lips.

"He saved my life." He doesn't miss the look Chansung gives to Wooyoung. "What is it?"

"It's just... I’d never expected him to do something like this," Chansung smiles, leaning forward, arms on his knees. "He's pretty mischievous and doesn't care about humans all that much. Can you see him?"

"See? No." Does that mean Chansung can see him? "Can you?"

"I used to. Not anymore." He sighs. "You see, I had a gift. I could spot supernatural creatures in photos. They have a different aura," he explains. "If I wanted to, I could approach them. Photos helped me discern between humans and supernatural creatures. Sometimes I miss that knowledge."

"What happened?" As Junho delivers the question, Chansung looks at Wooyoung fondly and the latter grins, so much love behind that smile. Oh.

"I kissed Death," Chansung says nonchalantly and notices Junho's confusion. "Wooyoung was a death deity. One of many. I'm pretty sure Minjun's not the only cupid in the world." He doesn't add anything else, allowing Junho to process the information as he stares at Wooyoung playing with the strings of his blue hoodie.

"You could see him and touch him?" 

"See, yes. But the touch of Death is lethal, so I couldn't really touch him."

"Until the idiot decided he knew better and kissed me,” Wooyoung said. Chansung snorts at Wooyoung. "Then, a miracle happened. I became human." Junho feels a spark of jealousy, but waters it down quickly.

"Yeah, well, who’s the idiot, really?" Chansung looks smug and Wooyoung just shakes his head, letting him take the win this time. "Can you see Minjun?"

"No." Sadness creeps over Junho, realising he has no power to turn things around. To even see Minjun would be such a luxury. During these past few weeks he grew so close to him, his presence was the best thing, making him feel like he's actually worth something. Thanks to this newly acquired knowledge, now he knows there will always be a wall between them. That makes his shoulders slump.

"Junho." Chansung's warm eyes soothe him, sensing his dilemma. "Do you want to know what he looks like?" Junho aggressively nods his head, almost pulling a muscle.

Chansung takes his time drawing Minjun's face while Junho chats with them, learning more about the cupid and the deity dimension. He tells them all about his struggles and how Minjun communicates with him because no one else would understand. He can trust these people. Junho knows he's just a human and seeing his saviour is impossible, but he cannot stop wishing he'd see him someday because Minjun means a lot to him.

"Here." Junho takes the finished drawing from Chansung, excitement rushing through his stomach.

Opaque eyes catch his attention immediately. Junho is in awe of how realistic the drawing looks, his fingers holding onto the piece of paper tighter. Minjun's hair is a mix of brown and orange, making him look lively and cheerful. His lips full, a mischievous smile decorating the handsome face. If only the drawing would come to life. Junho gnaws on his lips.

"Can I keep it?" he asks and Chansung nods, smiling.

"If I could, I'd thank Minjun for saving your life. He chose a really good person." Chansung squeezes Junho's shoulder when he's done putting his shoes on. It warms Junho’s heart so much, and he's sure his expression shows it as Chansung pulls him into a tight hug, showering Junho with much needed affection. The smaller guy smiles. "Call me whenever. We'd love to hang out sometime." Chansung releases Junho, and Wooyoung gives him a friendly goodbye hug as well.

"Thanks for everything. Bye." He waves at the pair and runs downstairs, completely forgetting about the elevator.

When he's outside, Junho looks at the drawing again and stares at it for the longest time, oblivious of a pair of dark eyes on him a little further way.

Minjun's chest is blooming with happiness because he can finally see Junho's heart.

+

Junho never thought he would be researching ways to communicate with the paranormal. It seemed like finding a cupid was a hard task compared with a ghost, and yet Junho was approached by him at his worst hour. And ever since then, he felt he was gradually getting better at this difficult thing called life. It was not without the cupid's daily interference, showing him the ever so needed support and encouragement, allowing him to see the good things in life. So, Junho wanted to turn the tables around and try to find the easiest way to communicate with Minjun because, thanks to Wooyoung, he was now aware of the energy loss on the cupid's side.

Junho plays with the device in his hands, rocking his leg on a kitchen stool, his gaze blurry, directed towards the city lights outside the window. To some people, it might look desperate or simply dumb, but to Junho, this device was a ladder that might allow him to reach the unattainable. Already knowing what he looked like, he wanted to hear Minjun's voice. Progress is made one step at a time.

Junho jolts in his seat when his cat suddenly jumps off his knees and stares at an empty space near the refrigerator. Junho smiles, holding the device tighter. 

"Hey," he says, staring in the same direction Johnny meows at. Chansung had told him animals can see what humans can't, especially cats. So, not too long ago, he got a cat and so far, Johnny's been quite an asset when it comes to detecting the cupid. There's a slight change in the air across from the table, which sends a pleasant shiver down the human's spine. Minjun must be across the high kitchen isle. Johnny confirms that by landing in front of Junho, staring at nothing before them.

"I've got something." He bites on his thumb nervously, not sure if it's really going to work. He toys with the black plastic object in his hands, no bigger than a pack of cigarettes. It has a small LED screen, a round speaker and a couple of buttons. "That's a spirit box. Wait, let me read the description for you." He flattens out the user manual and reads. "Spirit Box is a great compact tool for attempting communication with paranormal entities. It uses radio frequency sweeps to generate white noise, which theories suggest give some entities the energy they need to be heard. When this occurs, you will sometimes hear voices or sounds coming through the static in an attempt to communicate." Junho lifts his face, staring at the spot he imagined Minjun would be at. "If this thing works... we could talk. No energy-draining notes or anything. I could hear your voice. Can you imagine?" He feels a little stupid for being so excited, but when you have no other options, this idea doesn’t sound too bad. "Okay, let's try this."

Junho sets the spirit box on the table and exhales, his heartbeat picking up the pace. This overpriced piece of plastic crap better work.

He pushes the _ON_ button, sets the frequency sweep speed and cranks up the volume. The white noise fills the room, frequencies changing extremely quickly and so far, the device seems to be working just fine. Now, Junho is ready to put it to the real test.

"Are you here?" He swallows what it seems like a tingling bundle of nerves, listening to the white noise intensely.

_... Yes..._

Junho's heart is close to jumping out of his chest, that short answer forcing him off the stool. The voice that reached his ears felt warm and sonorous, like it embraced him with just that short word.

"Shit. It works. Wait, I have to see if you're not some random demon hijacking this session." Junho chuckles, sliding back onto the stool. "What's your name?"

_... Minjun..._

Junho could get addicted to his voice, even with the white noise included.

"What's my name?" He grins.

_... Check your passport..._

Junho can't hold his laugh in, his eyes welling up with the tears of joy.

_... Junho..._

This time the voice sounds deeper, more tender, and Junho hugs his torso, feeling the heat rise in his chest. Is this how people feel when their prayers get answered? Because Junho sure feels like he's just been blessed.

"Wow, this is actually working..." he voices out his thoughts. Johnny meows in agreement. "Do you like Johnny?"

_... I like... dogs better..._

Junho scoffs. "That's insulting." His heart jolts because he swears he hears a laugh and it fills him up immediately, craving to hear more. He cannot help but grin. "Can you shoot arrows at animals?" Another chuckle comes through the changing frequencies.

 _... No..._

"Do you want to ask me something?" Junho bites on his lip. He has to wait for Minjun's answer a bit longer, the cupid taking his time. Finally, he speaks.

_... Are you... Happy?..._

Junho doesn't have to think hard to answer this thoughtful question, sensing Minjun might be worrying, being the one who prevented Junho from doing something lethal. There’s a hint of guilt spreading inside him, but Junho pushes it away.

"Right now, I am." He leans back, his fingers brushing lightly against the sleek table surface. "Talking to you... It's comforting." The left corner of his lips turns upwards. He just wishes he could see Minjun, realising how dangerous his greed has become. First, it was the medium, then he got a hand-drawn picture from Chansung, and now, the spirit box. Junho was craving to see his expressions, but deep inside there was another wish stemming like an overgrown radioactive plant: the ability to touch. He wheezes, knowing there is no spirit box for that. His lips move into a neutral position.

As if sensing Junho's worries, the cupid speaks up.

_... It's not... Enough though... Is it?..._

Junho shakes his head, hating himself for turning so miserable in an instant. "What about you? Is this enough for you?"

_... Never..._

It's silent from Minjun's side for a while, only the white noise accompanying Junho's broody train of thought.

_... I wish I were human..._

This makes Junho's breathing hitch, hearing the desperation in the cupid's voice. Junho's not the only one who's plagued by this situation. If anything, Minjun might be suffering more because he can see and hear Junho without any trouble, but there's that cruel distance again, separating them in so many ways.

"I wish I could touch you. I need you here, with me." Junho realises he has actually said it out loud, his eyes widening in shock. That was supposed to be kept in his head and he blurted out his thoughts just like that. He basically confessed to a supernatural creature, letting his emotions take over. He's afraid of Minjun's answer, so his hand flies to the _OFF_ button, but then he stops because he's too damn curious, even if he's dreading the reply. 

_... Junho..._

His voice is almost pleading, frustrated, and the heaviness of it sinks deep in Junho's over-excited heart.

_... I need you, too..._

Junho gnaws on his already swollen lip, hugging himself tighter. This is so damn unfair. This world and Minjun's world are so damn unfair.

"Fuck." He exhales, rubbing his face.

_... I have to go..._

Junho's head jerks up. "Already?"

_... Sorry... Duty calls..._

"Okay. Hear you tomorrow at the same time?"

_... Sure... Goodnight..._

"Goodnight..." He hopes his smile is directed at the right spot, and when Johnny turns around to nuzzle Junho's face, he knows Minjun's gone.

He presses the _OFF_ button and leans over the table, resting his forehead against his forearms. With the white noise gone, his kitchen feels too quiet and lonely. He wonders if it's like that for Minjun, too.

+

Minjun is watching him attentively as Junho flips another page of the cat anatomy book when Johnny jumps down the bed and stares at an empty space nearby the door. Junho smiles, putting the book down. 

"You're here." He says, reaching for the spirit box on the nightstand. 

"I am." Minjun says and makes himself comfortable on the bed, crossing his legs with Johnny pawing at the sheets nearby. It's pretty late and Junho seems like he's fighting sleep, so Minjun just looks at him, a bittersweet feeling washing over him. He said too much yesterday, but he was so drawn in by Junho's words, he couldn't help from blurting out something he should have kept only to himself.

Junho places the spirit box on the sheets and presses _ON_.

"You know, I've decided to study veterinary medicine. Maybe I’ll be as cool as Doctor Dolitle." Junho touches Johnny, who's purring, satisfied with the attention. His smile wavers. "Johnny can see you. I wish I were him." Minjun gulps, itching with the want to be able to do more in this situation. 

_... I'm here... With you..._

Is all he can say without saying too much.

"Can you do something for me?" 

_... Anything..._

Junho smiles at that and stands up, his feet moving across the hardwood floor. "Stand here, your toes at this exact spot."

Minjun abandons the bed and does as told, placing himself right were Junho wants him to be. Johnny follows, lingering around their feet.

Junho shuffles and halts right in front of the cupid, his face so close to Minjun's it's unbearable. Minjun can smell his shampoo, and a scent of strawberries hits him, forcing a deep sigh out of his mouth. Junho leans closer, his nose almost bumping into the invisible man. Junho slowly inhales and exhales, closing his eyes briefly, and that's all it takes for Minjun to almost pass out. His breathing becomes irregular, unknown emotions surging through his vessels. It's really hard to pinpoint what actually hurts, but for the first time in his divine existence, Minjun feels vulnerable. If that's not enough, he cannot ignore the budding love in Junho's heart. This is truly excruciating.

"Fuck," Minjun whispers, but the spirit box in Junho's hands doesn't pick up the curse. Junho's eyes are so enticing and his face is so damn near, the tingling in his abdomen frightens him and Minjun turns around abruptly, scaring Johnny.

 _I cannot do this anymore_. Minjun realises it all too late. _For a cupid, I'm pretty damn stupid, aren't I?_ His thoughts are racing, not knowing what to do, when a worried voice makes him snap out of it.

"Minjun?" Junho looks like a blind person, his eyes searching but never seeing and it pains the cupid so much that he feels like dying. This has to stop. It went too far.

_... You deserve better..._

The cupid says and abandons the flat, his mind a war-zone of emotions.

+

The full-moon is shedding a comforting light on the snow-covered ground and trees, making everything look much brighter than usual. Minjun hasn't seen Junho for a few days, knowing it'd only hurt more. He also knows Junho's hurting as well and his hands are tied. Isn't it ironical that although he's a deity, he can't really have that many special powers? A complete waste compared to what he could have as a human. Minjun has never been too angry about his situation, but this, whatever is happening, is changing everything. He never knew caring about someone could be this painful. The cupid feels his self-control crumble, and the gap is only widening. It's been widening for weeks, to be honest, and Minjun allows himself that: honesty. Lying to yourself is only worse. 

A heavy exhale escapes his lungs as he stands in the middle of a frozen lake, woods all around it. He needed this clarity, to figure things out on his own. The city is too loud.

"How's your project?" Taecyeon's voice reaches him from behind. Minjun can feel a smirk on the demon's face and he cannot deal with this man. Not right now.

"Give me a break and fuck off," he says, trying to ignore the uninvited presence.

"Hmm..." the incubus hums and wraps his arms around Minjun's shoulders, hugging him from behind. Minjun has no energy to resist the guy. "Should I congratulate you? The cupid has finally broken down?" He asks mockingly, placing his chin on Minjun's shoulder.

"Honestly, it's none of your business." He sighs, feeling the heat coming from Taecyeon. That's the only shift in temperature he's able to feel, sharing the same deity quality. And it is one of Taecyeon's powers: making people feel hot so they start doing freaky shit with him in their dreams. But the intention isn't there this time. It's like Taecyeon pities him, and Minjun doesn't really need that, especially not from him.

"He's cute, I can't blame you," Taecyeon chuckles, pressing Minjun closer to him and the cupid senses the aroma of strawberries. That is going to stick to him for so long.

"You should spy on someone else." Minjun's patience is wearing thin. That bastard.

"Minjun, I could visit his dreams manifesting as you. Do you want that?" That's it. Minjun turns around abruptly and stares up at Taecyeon's suggestive expression.

"Don't you dare." Fear crawls inside of him, knowing an incubus could mimic someone else's appearance and this asshole could pose as Minjun in Junho's dreams.

"Why not? He could finally touch you..." Taecyeon leans down. Way too close for comfort. "Kiss you..." He smirks. "Suck you..."

Minjun pushes Taecyeon’s chest harshly, trying to steady his breathing and taking a few steps back.

"Why not?! Because he'd wake up and realise it was just a dream. He could never have this. It would break him, and I've spent way too much time trying to make him love himself, to stop him from thinking about suicide!" He pants, his knuckles white with hands in tight fists. Taecyeon's seductive demeanour changes, probably for the first time in ages. Minjun runs a hand through his vivid hair, noticing a stern expression on the taller man's face.

"You got involved with him perfectly aware of the consequences. We're deities; we're not supposed to mingle with humans – we have our duties and boundaries. Some time ago you told me you're just doing your job, but it's more than that. You brought this upon yourself and I cannot wait to see how you're going to get out of it. No one can win in this situation and you know it. So, how about you really do your job this time?" Taecyeon's words stab right into Minjun's heart, forcing his body to go completely numb, unable to retort. He was telling the truth and it wasn't sugar-coated.

Minjun didn't notice when the incubus disappeared, but by the time the first sunrays showed up, he finally made up his mind.

He will do his job and will make Junho happy.

+

The sunset is almost over, red beams hidden behind an incoming cloak of thick clouds. Minjun is idling in front of the building, scared of what's going to happen next. He's surprised when Junho exits the apartment complex with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. Minjun has no clue who they're for, unsettling heaviness spreading in his stomach. Just this once, he'll follow Junho and will see what he's up to, before he does the right thing.

It starts snowing and Junho is still walking hell knows where to. At first Minjun thought he was going on a date, but as he walked away from the city turmoil and caught a taxi to drive to a less inhabited area, the cupid was starting to worry more.

"Thank you." Junho gives cash to the taxi driver, and when Minjun looks around, it becomes clear what this place is.

_Cemetery._

He swallows a lump, watching Junho enter the cemetery with a solemn expression on his face. This place is oddly calming though: light snowflakes swirling in the air, a couple of lamps casting yellow light on the road between the long rows of graves. Junho turns right into an area that has only one light and goes deeper, finally stopping at a simple-looking grave. Minjun glances at his face, standing a few steps away. Junho has a bittersweet smile as he kneels and puts the bouquet on the gravestone.

"Happy birthday to me. Wish you were here," he whispers, letting a few traitorous tears run down his cheeks. He wipes them away quickly.

God, how Minjun wanted to hug and console him, tell him everything is going to be okay. They both were so lonely in their own worlds, but at least there was one thing he could do to change that in Junho's life. He could shoot an arrow right here and right now and make Junho fall in love with someone else who could do all the things the cupid couldn't. It could be his one and only birthday present to give to Junho. 

Minjun bites on his lip, barely containing his feelings as his arms slowly move into a position to summon a bow, but then Junho's voice stops him.

"I met someone, Grandpa." His face lights up and he stands up, eyes focused on the grave. "He's very kind and has a great sense of humour. The thing is, he's trapped. I cannot see him, and it hurts so much." Junho looks at the cloudy night sky, his expression revealing the pain he feels, and it's almost suffocating to watch him like that. "He probably wants what's best for me, so that's why he's avoiding me, but I know it hurts him, too. It must." He sighs. "I have a feeling he's here now, so, if you're here, Minjun, tell me something, anything..." Junho pulls out the spirit box, turns it on, and places the small device on the gravestone.

Minjun's determination wavers as he approaches the device, thinking this is the last thing he will ever tell Junho, so it should be something uplifting. There can't be any promises because Minjun cannot keep them without hurting the human. It shouldn't be that difficult to do this, but Minjun's hands shake when he leans over the spirit box. This is his goodbye.

 _... Love will... Find you... So... Be happy..._  
The words escape his mouth and Junho's face turns to stone, slowly comprehending the fact that this is really a farewell.

Minjun cannot look him in the eye; he walks backwards a few metres away from the human and lifts his arms, summoning the golden fire-like bow. Before it's too late, he must release the arrow. Cupids never use their arrows on someone who's already in love to make them fall for someone else, but Minjun is out of options. He doesn't want Junho to suffer; if someone must, it will be the cupid. Before Junho’s broken heart disappears, Minjun will shoot the arrow and give him a chance to experience a healthy and fulfilling relationship with someone from the same dimension. A human lover.

“Happy birthday,” Minjun whispers, pointing the tip at Junho’s heart and releasing the arrow, feeling the ground slip from beneath his feet as the golden glow dissolves into Junho's chest.

+

Junho grabs onto his chest, an odd burning sensation seeping through his upper body, but he remains standing on his feet. Is that how it feels to be dumped? No, the warmth is strangely calming and almost euphoric; Junho doesn't understand. There's a thud nearby and his head shoots up, witnessing a dark figure an all fours and panting excessively. Junho forgets how to breathe, noticing a mound of orange hair on the heaving person's head. The contrast between the almost black and white scenery and the vivid colour is too real to be just his imagination. How many times has he imagined actually seeing him? He lost count.

There he was, catching his breath, shaky hands affected by the cold snow beneath his palms. Minjun pushes off the ground and sits back on his heels, as confused as the man before him. This odd state of fragility that his body is in right now feels so new, unexplored and daunting. It triples when he stares at the other man.

When their eyes meet, Junho feels like everything around them slows down. How is this possible? How can they see each other? Why is Minjun wearing only a black sweater and grey jeans in this weather? His body is trembling, unfamiliar with...

"I think I'm a human," Minjun says, flabbergasted. It finally dawns on him. His plan totally went to shit: after firing the arrow he blacked out and woke up on all fours, gasping for air and trembling in the cold air of January.

"What did you do?" Junho asks, equally dumbfounded, his eyes analysing Minjun's face as if it were the eighth wonder of the world. And it was to him, because this was truly a miracle. A present. On his birthday nonetheless.

"I..." He licks his lips nervously, realising doing that in cold weather is a bad choice as it numbs his flesh instantly. "I used my arrow on you. I wanted you to be happy." Minjun looks down at his pale fingers resting in his lap.

"I will decide where my happiness will stem from." Junho's voice betrays his anger as he approaches Minjun and stares down at his shivering figure. "I've never been this happy. But I also want to punch you."

"Why?"

"Because you thought I could be happy without you. That's not how this works, you stupid cupid." Minjun chuckles, using his sleeve to wipe at his runny nose.

"I just wanted you to be happy," he repeats the mantra quietly, his eyes looking elsewhere, embarrassment creeping up on him.

"Come, you're underdressed for this weather." He extends his hand for Minjun to grab onto and the latter scrutinises it briefly before touching the warm skin, rising up on his feet.

His cold fingers, surrounded by Junho's warm ones, thaw like icicles as the men stare at each other from up close, snowflakes melting on their faces. Junho leans in, his nose brushing gently against Minjun's jaw and cheek, the sensation making his mind hazy with want and need to experience more. Something soft slips between them and Minjun realises Junho's wrapping his scarf around his exposed neck, the kind gesture sending more shivers down his spine.

"I'm just afraid you're going to disappear." Junho whispers into his ear, heat spreading throughout Minjun's body immediately. He holds onto the ends of the scarf, leaning back to stare at Minjun's face, eyes almost sparkling, waiting for some sort of confirmation.

"I'm here for good. I just know it." Minjun's fingers find Junho's and grasp them tightly, conveying the determination.

"Promise?"

"On my life." Minjun gives an encouraging smile, his right hand crawling up Junho's coat to his bare neck, making Junho shiver when the cold fingers touch his heated skin, finding their way into his hair. His other arm circles around Junho's waist, forcing a gasp out of him, pressing their chests closer. Minjun bathes in Junho's breath on his skin, the sensation so intoxicating his eyes close and open slowly to keep himself steady.

Junho doesn't know if it's possible to be any more excited than he already is, but when he cradles Minjun's face in his palms, the look in the latter's opaque eyes shifts into something so alluring, Junho's body moves on its own.

Their first kiss seems to be frozen in time, lips pressed against each other, not daring to move. It’s perfect, Minjun's lips on his own feel like they’re right where they belong, and Junho pulls away just slightly, gazing into the hungry eyes before him.

"To think it's only the beginning... I will never have enough of you." Junho kisses him again, this time their heads tilting and mouths opening wider, with tongues and lips pressing against each other sloppily, lust awakening something within Minjun he never knew he was capable of. To want someone so much and to finally have him... That's happiness.

With Junho's arms wrapped around his neck, and with his own embracing his lover's lean torso, Minjun couldn't think of a better way to offend all the dead people in the cemetery. He laughs into the kiss and Junho pulls back, smiling questioningly.

"What?"

"We're making it difficult for all these souls to rest in peace. Not to mention the speaker box is still on. Someone else might speak up." He glances at the gravestone on their left with the device on top of it.

"Ah, shit." Junho steps away from Minjun, the cold air hitting Minjun harshly as Junho picks up the spirit box, turns it off and places it into his coat pocket. "I guess it's time to go home."

Junho unzips and opens his coat, beckoning Minjun to get under it. He does, enjoying the heat of Junho's flank and an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Might I add, thinking you could make me fall for someone else was really not a well-thought-out idea. Don't you know stuff like that might backfire?" They make their way out of the graveyard.

"Maybe that's why I'm not a cupid anymore. I was fired for doing a shit job." Junho's eyes form into adorable crescents, Minjun himself infected by the chuckle coming from his lover, pressing closer to his body. 

"Thank God." Junho's reply forces another laugh from Minjun's lungs, the irony thick in the crisp air.

He knows there will be challenges in their daily human lives, and sometimes it might get tough, but he's ready for all of it because he's not alone anymore. Everything is going to be okay, he tells Junho, and the latter nods. 

Junho’s mind is already set on dragging Minjun to Chansung's place for an unexpected reunion. But it will have to wait till tomorrow, because tonight, he'll keep Minjun all to himself. Johnny will be jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to leave a comment ^_^


End file.
